


Metamorphosis

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Fluff, a what if it wasn't jace who found clary with her memories coming back, implied Jace/Meliorn and Izzy/Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Being with Maia after gaining all her memories back feels like an epic change, a metamorphosis.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 8





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day 14, prompt: Metamorphosis 
> 
> A sequel to the Flufftober story [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848199/chapters/50336891) , an Post-Canon AU where Clary gets her memories back, but it’s Maia she falls in love with. Can be read separately.

Everything after that night in the diner moves at a pace Clary can hardly keep up with. Her memories flood in bit by bit like every word Maia says and every smile she smiles slips something back into place.

Luke’s long warm embrace the next morning centers her and all the bits she hadn’t been able to reach come swooping in. She reunites with her family and friends one by one, Jace lingering off to the side the whole time clearly uncertain of what to do, especially considering she knows he spotted her walk into the Institute hand in hand with Maia.

They talk and it’s hard. What they had was real, but the love she feels for him isn’t the love she knows it’s supposed to be. They fight, they argue, they cry, but ultimately they decide it’s for the best to both move on. Jace says it won’t come easy for him, but Clary thinks he’s wrong about that if the way Meliorn seems to be more and more willing to come around is any indication.

Things get a little smoother after that, her re-transition into the Shadow World is easier than it was the first time around. She gets back to training, but this time she balances it with art school as well. She goes into the field; she and Izzy finally go through that Parabatai ceremony they’d promised to do. Her life falls into place, her memories keep her grounded.

Life with Maia however is the thing that excites her the most. Being with Maia with her memories intact and her future a question mark she gets to decide the answer to feels like a metamorphosis.

With Maia at her side she feels like she’s growing, changing in ways she never has before. Becoming a better Shadowhunter, a better artist and just a better person.

Like even though she has all of the memories and feelings of her past back, she’s building herself into something new, she’s emerging as someone different.

And she likes it a lot.

“You know I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Clary says looking over the menu in front of her. Maia and Bat look up at her from where they’d been looking over quarterly reports, it seems like things are going well at Taki’s from the bits of conversation she’s heard while sitting on the other side of the booth. They’re doing better business than the Jade Wolf had at its highest peak. “I don’t actually like burrata salad.”

“You don’t?” Bat says the first one to speak up looking at her quizzically. “But there was a whole story Maia told me about the double date and Simon confirming it.”

“Yeah, well Simon loves it and one time he made us order a giant one and he couldn’t finish it so I had to and from there he just kinda assumed I loved it,” Clary explains with a shrug.

Bat just laughs gathering up the papers in front of him and Maia. Maia however looks downright offended at the revelation.

“You mean to tell me I made the sentimental ploy of not only naming an appetizer after you, but ensuring it was perfected in your honor and you don’t even like it?” Maia says incredulous.

“And that is my cue to go,” Bat says pulling the papers into a stack in his arms and tossing one last smile Clary’s way.

Clary smiles back at him before turning her attention to Maia.

“It’s Simon’s fault really,” she defends, she is not above throwing her best friend under the bus with this one.

“Simon’s fault? Maybe in the beginning, but in the 10 months you’ve been back you’ve ordered it numerous times,” Maia says waving her hands around.

“Technically Simon ordered it for Izzy to impose his obsession on her as well, I just happened to be here with him and you assumed I was the one ordering it,” Clary says running her fingers along the edge of the menu.

“Okay, but you never thought to mention ‘hey by the way Maia I actually hate this salad you named after me’ during any of those meals,” she says laying her hands flat on the table in frustration.

“You were just so excited about it and it was such a sweet gesture I didn’t want to ruin it,” Clary explains putting on her best apologetic, innocent smile. “We’ve been dating long enough now I thought it was time to tell you.”

Maia just sits their mouth hanging open a little in shock.

“I can’t believe you hate the dish I named after you,” she says a little mystified. “I make this grand romantic gesture, that I didn’t realize was a romantic gesture at the time admittedly, and the whole time your just force feeding it to anyone who’s with you so I think you like it.”

“It’s definitely not a force feed for Simon. He’s come up with his own blood vinaigrette to make it edible for himself and everything,” Clary says with a chuckle. She’d been there in his apartment while he’d made the concoction a little disgusted, but happy for her best friend to be able to claim one of his favorite foods again. “And for the record I don’t _hate_ it. I’m just not a fan of certain parts of it.”

“Certain parts? If you say the cheese that means you hate it actually,” Maia replies leaning forward on the table.

“Not the cheese, the balsamic isn’t really my thing,” Clary says a little defensively. This is nowhere near a fight, it’s so stupid though and she feels like she has to defend herself a bit here. She had to tell her at some point and in this moment she realizes that she probably never would have told Jace such a thing, never would have taken away such a vital part of their first real date, but with Maia honesty on all levels feels so important. It’s another part of the change she’s incurred since coming back, since finding this beautiful thing she has with Maia.

“And the grape tomatoes, I hate those little round monsters,” she adds after a moment of her thoughts floating away from her and getting back on track with the salad dilemma at hand.

“That’s still most of the salad,” Maia groans resting her head on the table for a moment before lifting back up to look at Clary. “I’m not changing the name. If you told me eight months ago I might have, but nope now you get to live with the burrata salad haunting you.”

Clary chuckles and reaches out tangling the fingers of both her hands with both of Maia’s. Maia’s hands are warm to the touch compared to Clary’s that are always a little cold.

“I can live with that,” she says squeezing their fingers together. “Just don’t make me eat anymore.”

Maia laughs loud and bright, that stunning big smile of hers gracing her lips showing her teeth and Clary feels brand new.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
